ILiveToHearYourVoice
by Twilightgal97
Summary: DISCONTINUED. When Edward leaves Bella, her life takes an unusual twist.Victoria turns her into a vamp,she unlocks her powers,becomes a coven leader and finds her soul mate. But what happens when Edward returns? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't claim to own anything**

**So please don't sue**

**The only thing I own from this story is the plot and any new characters: D**

'We're from two different worlds…Bella, I'm not human and I'm tired of pretending that we're meant to be.' **(AN: Sorry I don't know the real words from New Moon so I'm making it up as I go along. Plus I can't be bothered to go upstairs and get it :P) **Edward's words sliced through my heart like a knife, except doing more damage than a knife ever could.

'Edward…Please.' I begged heartbrokenly, tears pricked my mud-brown eyes insistently.

'Bella, I don't think we belong together anymore.' Edward hissed with his guarded topaz eyes, allowing no emotion to slip through. Those words sounded so wrong from his perfect marble lips and sweet velvet voice.

''.Me?' I managed to choke out after chewing the words through in my head. Tears were now streaming down my pale cheeks.

He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and disappeared, leaving no footsteps to give away what direction he had gone.

Pain shot throughout my chest and I crumpled to the floor. Helplessness washed over me and I curled up in a pitiful ball, hugging myself as if to hold the imaginary hole in my chest together. Sobs racked my trembling body.

After a few seconds, I felt a strange feeling of calm settle over me and realized someone was stroking my hair and cooing soothing words in my ear.

My head immediately snapped up and my eyes widened to the size of saucers when I saw the wild mane of curly red hair.

'Victoria?' I breathed, in shock. She smiled sadly at me and continued to stroke my hair comfortingly.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, not caring if I sounded rude. I was still getting over the fact that my enemy was comforting me after – It hurt to think the name – _Edward_ had slaughtered her mate, James.

'I followed you and copper head – She eyed me in concern as I winced at the mention of him – from your house, all set to hurt you him like he hurt me. But then I heard the words he said to you and I saw something in your eyes that reminded me of me when I found James' ashes at the ballet studio. Believe it or not, I know how you feel, like some part of you has been ripped to shreds and burned, never to return.'

I nodded, that was exactly how I felt.

Victoria lifted me up easily and looked me straight in the eyes.

'Bella, you have three options.

'The first is you can carry on with your life and forget about vampires and the Cullens.' She gave me an apologetic glance when she said the name and I flinched.

'The second is that I can change you and you will remain immortal with me and we will start a coven with Laurent and his mate from the Denali Coven, Irina.

'The third is that I change you and you go your own way. I will not stop you _hermana_. **(AN: Spanish for sister. Sorry I'm doing my Spanish homework at the same time.)**

'But remember this you will always have a _hermana _in me.'

Touched, I hesitated briefly.

'Victoria, I choose to become one of you and create a coven with you.'

Victoria grinned and put me on her back.

'Come, sister, we must find Laurent. Oh and Bella?'

'Yeah?' I answered

'Would you like to change your name to fend off bad memories?'

'Izzy. Call me Izzy.' I decided.

She winked and called Laurent, speaking so fast I was lucky if I caught one word. Weirdly, I heard one sentence but it was only – Don't call Bella, Bella. Call her Izzy okay?

_Two Hours Later –Imagine that in the SpongeBob __narrators' voice, if you don't watch it, you are a disgrace to the human race! – By the way Vicky and Bellsy boo are in France now!_

We stopped at the front of a beautiful mansion. It was so big! **(AN-Picture on profile-)**It had 3 floors! A ground floor, the 1st floor then the 2nd floor.

Laurent and Irina floated out and grinned at us.

'Victoria, Izzy. Welcome home.' Laurent chuckled, stepping forward to embrace us. After Irina had repeated Laurent's friendly action, she stayed behind to talk to me while Victoria and Laurent discussed where my room should be and who would change me.

'Coming, Iz?' Irina asked as I stopped outside the ruby doors.

'Come on, Laurent and Victoria won't eat you alive. Look at their eyes. I managed to change their diet.'

Feeling stupid for not thinking about this earlier, I looked up at the windows on the second floor to see them both arguing- but with butterscotch eyes.

I followed Irina Denali up to the second floor and Victoria told me my bedroom was first on the right. Feeling extremely pleased, I shyly threw my arms around Victoria, drawing 'Aww's' from the happy couple at the side of the room.

I followed her instructions and reached my room. The walls were a creamy white, the carpet a rich scarlet. The bed was double and looked so comfortable- not that I would need it once I was changed.

A bathroom was attached to it – much to my relief and I immediately went in to fin it stocked with bar soap, shower gel, shampoo, bubble bath, deodorant (gee, thanks! Are you trying to tell me something?) , Bath bombs and perfumes. There was also gel, combs, brushes, straightners, curlers, hairspray and a LOT of make up. It's like they knew I was coming.

I took a long hot shower with some of the products and wrapped a fluffy towel around me, heading back to my bedroom; I noticed the wardrobe and opened it. I was satisfied to see that it was fully stocked with: bikinis, bras. Knickers, tank tops, spaghetti trapped tops, boob tubes, skirts, shorts, skinny jeans, bootleg, skinny flare, dresses, etc, etc.

After drying myself, I shoved on a pink and white matching bra and knicker set and a blue spaghetti strapped top with some dark blue bootleg and some boots. Sure, they're a deathtrap but hey, at least I'll look good when I'm tripping. I put on some make up for the big moment and slightly curled my hair. I breathed deeply when I was finished.

'Izzy are you sure you want to go along with this?' Victoria called. She was at the door – flanked by Irina and Laurent, of course- and sounded worried, I nodded and climbed onto my cloud-like bed.

Irina held my hand and Laurent softly chanted a song which instantly made me calm.

Victoria stalked over to me and kissed my forehead lightly, just as _he _had done when he left me and whispered;

'I'm so sorry, Hermana. This is going to be the most painful thing ever but please forgive me.'

With that, Victoria tilted my neck up and bit in deeply with her venom-coated pearly white teeth.

I felt her bite at other places were blood pumped – My wrist, crease of my arm, etc - after each one licking the wound to make sure the venom stayed in. A huge fire burned away inside me making me whimper in pain, each time I did, Victoria flinched and reassured me. Two days later, the fire began to fade away but grew hotter to create its biggest flame yet on the way to my heart.

At three days, my every heart-beat came closer to my last one and the huge flame enveloped me. At last, I opened my eyes and saw the world through new perspectives. Instinctively, I listened for my heart beat. There was silence. I was now Izzy Windsor. Twin of Victoria Windsor and daughter of Irina and Laurent Windsor. I was a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not pretend to own any part of Twilight and I reluctantly admit it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me and saw Victoria staring at me in amazement. I crouched down on impulse and took a defensive stance. An angry growl ripped through my throat but I straightened up once I had got my head around what had happened. I smiled at her apologetically.

'She is beautiful!' Laurent exclaimed, earning a smack from Irina. They reminded me so much of Emmett and Rosalie that the hole I had recently ignored flared open.

Victoria rushed to my side; abnormally fast for even a vampire. After assuring her that it was just some bad memories and giving her a meaningful look, she visibly relaxed.

Victoria handed me a gorgeous mirror with swirls and diamantes around the edges. I gazed at my reflection intently, my mud brown hair had turned into luscious brown wavy locks and my warm chocolate eyes had turned a vivid ruby. This scared me but I carried on searching my face. The ruby eyes were framed by thick, dark lashes and all of my features were defined. I couldn't deny it. I was beautiful. But I still looked like Bella Swan.

Urgh, would I always suffer like this? Why can't I just _change?_ Ooh, I would love blonde hair with some blue in it… thicker lashes? As soon as I thought that I felt an extremely weird sensation, like someone had cracked an egg over my head and it dripped down my body.

Irina's eyes widened to the size of my fist, as did Laurent's and Victoria's. I looked at them, puzzled and I looked into the mirror I was sill holding.

I now had layered shoulder-length blonde hair with electric blue streaks. My eye-lashes were even darker and rose into a light flick at the end. Unfortunately, the ruby eyes were still there. Curious, I wished I had my natural eye color back. The egg-being-cracked feeling came over me again and there I was with my eye color back. I decided to look even more different and decided on emerald green eyes.

'Looks like we found your power. The power to change your appearance, hmm. I wonder… Bell-Izzy, see if you can change Victoria's appearance.' Laurent said, suddenly excited.

I obediently imagined Victoria identical to me. She gasped as the weird sensation settled over her and she became a mirror image of me.

I grinned happily and made Laurent and Irina slightly older yet they still looked like they belonged on a runway. Victoria giggled along with me when I made both their hair a lime grin and in a Mohawk and one eye pink the other purple.

They scowled at me until I changed Laurent's hair into a cute emo style and I changed the color of it to black. I also decided I'd give him blue eyes he exact color of mine and Victoria's streaks.

For Irina, I simply made her hair longer, layered and a sweet shade of cinnamon. I changed her eyes into a deep violet color and added a year to how she looked.

I admired my work whilst Victoria told me that she could freeze time, Laurent could see bonds between people and Irina could speak to people telepathically.

_Hey ya'll! Can you hear me? _Irina grinned. I thought back that I could and Irina's grin widened happily.

'Iz, you're the first one that can talk back to me! I think we've found you're second power! You can copy and keep other people's powers!'

Victoria immediately froze time, keeping me unfroze.

'See if you can copy it, Iz.' Victoria's voice was high-pitched and excited.

'Unfreeze time.' Victoria barked at me eagerly, obediently, I obliged.

Irina and Laurent began moving freely.

'What just happened?' Laurent asked, obviously Victoria hadn't use this power on them before.

'Yeah, I remember finding out you have another power, to copy and keep powers… but after that everything went black.'

By then me and Victoria were bursting with laughter. It wasn't even funny but I liked the feeling of relief that swept over me.

'Victoria-freeze-time-I-you-power-unfroze.' I spluttered out in between giggles.

Whilst Laurent and Irina looked at us as if we belonged in an asylum, we discussed school.

We (meaning me and Victoria) were attending next week whilst Laurent worked as a teacher and Irina stayed at home and sorted things out.

_One week later…_

I made sure me and Victoria looked like biological twins and Irina got us matching outfits (pink spaghetti strapped tops, short cream leather jacket, skinny jeans, fur boots and shades) we practiced our French for the 50th time even though our vampire brains had no problem memorizing the French dictionary.

School was going to be Lucifer's punishment for becoming one of the eternal damned, yeah?

Vic and I linked arms and took a huge breath.

With that we stalked into Vicky's red Mercedes and sped away to Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Yeah, yeah I know! I don't own anything! Rub salt in the wound why don't you?**

_Previously… _

_I made sure me and Victoria looked like biological twins and Irina got us matching outfits (pink spaghetti strapped tops, short cream leather jacket, skinny jeans, fur boots and shades) we practiced our French for the 50th time even though our vampire brains had no problem memorizing the French dictionary._

_School was going to be Lucifer's punishment for becoming one of the eternal damned, yeah?_

_Vic and I linked arms and took a huge breath._

_With that we stalked into Vicky's red Mercedes and sped away to Hell._

_Present…_

We walked arm-in-arm out of the car and to the school's reception.

'Isabella and Victoria Windsor, we are new here…?' I told the receptionist, framing it like it was a question because of the gaping look she was giving us.

Victoria nudged me and raised an eyebrow, repeating what I said except in French.

I mentally kicked myself and took my schedule and map off her.

Victoria grinned as our schedules reflected that we had identical lessons.

'Kinda reminds me of your first hunt.' Victoria murmured with a fully blown smile that reached her emerald eyes.

'You had that exact look on your face, like you had just been told to kill a puppy.'

_Flashback – a week before- Bella's first hunt._

'_How do I do it?' I asked with fear-filled eyes. __My lower lip jutted out slightly in a childish pout at the thought of ruining my expertly chosen red boob-tube and skinny jean outfit._

'_Just follow your instincts.' Irina breathed, her violet eyes glazed with excitement. Her perfect cupid-bow lips parted slightly. She looked at her mate for more support and advice._

'_Take in all the smells and sights.' Laurent demonstrated, throwing his head back with the pure thrill of it._

_I widened my instincts and soon found heartbeats and a delicious smell. _

_Immediately, my mouth pooled with the sickly sweet taste of venom which I spat out straight after._

_I ran on impulse towards the smell. I ran with such speed that I flinched away from each tree in anticipation of the impact that never came. Not long after, I saw a couple of mountain lions, locked in a fierce battle. _

_I hissed and jumped down to the weaker one, sinking my teeth through the muscles and tendons of the neck as easily as biting down on butter._

_The warm blood flowed down my burning throat. I sighed in relief which quickly turned into joy when I realized there was not a spot on my clothes, seeing as I had caught him by surprise he had less time to react and defend himself._

_Not that that would have made much difference. His teeth could have been tender kisses, his claws as loving caressing fingers._

_I looked up to see Victoria draining the other opponent and her eyes turning slowly into a brighter topaz. _

_The thirst reappearing, I allowed my instincts to flow out and caught the scent of three maybe four stags drinking from the water._

_I drank deeply from the closest stag, unfortunately, his antlers ripped my clothes up pretty badly._

_Victoria's eyes sparkled with amusement as I screeched about my ruined clothes and we ran back to the house - accompanied by Irina and Laurent - the burn in my throat muted but not totally withdrawn._

_End of flashback._

Victoria continued, 'You were so funny, ranting about those clothes when you could just get them on you in an instant-'

'Wait, I already had the flashback Vic.' I shuddered and she flashed her teeth at me in a quick grin.

We headed to English and sat directly at the back. Every other student eyed us appreciatively and with jealousy in the girls eyes and lust in the boys.

We ignored them and decided to have some fun. I froze time, obviously keeping my sister unfroze, and got out my make up bag.

Victoria grinned and applied it to a boy who had been checking us out before.

I took a few pictures with my Iphone – a gift from Laurent and Irina.

Victoria chuckled and wrote some words about the teacher on the whiteboard.

Let's just say they weren't exactly flattering.

After putting make up on every jerk French boy, we took photo's and washed it off.

We finished our work and took some notes before putting an innocent expression on our faces and looking totally angelic.

We exchanged a smirk and unfroze time.

'Wow, my face feels all weird…like I'd just had my face washed.'

'Someone's rubbed out all my work!'

'Where's my bag?' Okay, so this girl had such a cute cream bag that I just had to have. What? Just 'cause I'm a vamp doesn't mean I don't have fashion sense or my any jealous human instincts!

'Who wrote this?! Whoever did is in so much trouble and no one is going home tonight unless I find the culprit!' The teacher's voice drowned out everyone else's.

Victoria and I exchanged a smirk and gave him our flirty puppy dog faces.

'Piece of cake.' Victoria muttered as we drove home that day.

A snarl built in my throat and erupted in a ferocious growl as the unmistakable intoxicating scent of human blood entered my sensitive nose.

Victoria gave me a quick warning glance and hopped out of the car.

'I'm not thirsty, Vic, it actually smells…okay but not totally unbearable.' I admitted sheepishly. Victoria stared at me as if questioning my sanity. Heck, I was doing the same thing.

A _newborn_ vamp not craving human blood?

I ignored the instincts gnawing at the back of my mind trying to tell me it was against my nature and followed Victoria towards the smell.

A raven-haired male vampire was leering at three humans.

There was a blonde haired boy with cute dimples and the most amazing brown eyes. I growled. The beautiful eyes were full of fear.

There was also another boy and girl. They were clearly twins. They both had twinkling blue eyes and brown hair. Long in the girls' case but short and spiked in the boys'.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was crouched in front of the trio in my defensive position.

Victoria was by my side in a mille-second and snarled protectively, daring the ruby eyed predator to attack me.

_Victoria! Freeze time and tear the leech apart. Keep me froze okay?_

I sent to her telepathically.

I looked around me and tried to remember what had happened in the last few seconds but I came up short.

I looked around fearfully for Victoria but was relived to find her watching the roaring flames of the burning vamp.

I ran over to the trio who was obviously in pain.

_Victoria. _

I said the message quietly in my head and she was flanking me in an instant.

She inspected them one-by-one.

'Izzy. They're changing; the vampire must've bit them when he caught our scent.'

I nodded solemnly.

'Iz, do you want to adopt them as our coven or shall we leave them?' Victoria asked me with trust in her emerald eyes.

'Why are you asking me?' I replied with confusion.

She looked at me as If I was stupid. 'You're the coven leader, Iz. I thought you knew that.'

Dazed with the sudden discovery, I simply replied 'Let's keep them, phone Irina and Laurent and tell them to prepare three more rooms.'

She nodded and was on the phone at once and I was amused to see that I could hear every word she said even though she was breathing the words and her lips were moving to fast.

The boy with the amazing eyes rolled over and groaned in pain. I hissed and flinched at the pain in the musical voice.

Victoria glanced at me carefully and I winced internally.

I was falling for a boy I didn't even know existed until ten minutes ago. Falling hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer –

Me - I own every bit of Twilight *laughs evilly*

Bella clears her throat.

Me – Okies, Okies. I own a small portion of it.

Edward joins in with Bella in the clearing throat thing.

Me – Alright, I own a tiny slice of it

Bella now sounds as if she's choking and Edward looks at her worriedly

Me – Gee FINE! Urgh I own no part of Twilight! Happy now?

Bella and Edward – Yep!

Victoria stared at me all the way through the trio's change. We had moved them on to the king-sized bed in my room.

'What?' I snapped at her, irritated.

'Nothing.' Victoria said and shook her blonde–and-blue framed face.

Guilt welled up inside me and I gave her an apologetic look. She smiled wanly and gave me a look clearly saying 'I'll get over it, so don't worry.' And I went back to watching the blond haired beauty's face adoringly.

I knew I desperately needed to hunt – my eyes were a coal black – but I couldn't find enough will inside of me to move from his side. Victoria , of course, stayed by _my_ side.

She was doing well considering the fact I hadn't even said a word to this human yet and I had already pledged my heart towards him. She actually found it amusing that I revolved my movements as he did.

Using Laurent's power, I saw the bond between me and the boy. It was becoming a rose pink. I already new all of the bond colors.

Gold – Extremely close. Soul Sisters, Me and Victoria's bond are a bright sand color. We are defiantly in this section.

Silver – Close but not as close as gold, still an amazing feat though. Laurent's and Irina's bonds to me and Victoria are this color. Also, it is the color of what my chocolate-eyed friends feelings are towards Irina, Laurent and Victoria. My coven return the feeling.

Bronze – Like a human's assumption of a best friend. Amazingly, that's the color of the twins' bonds to us vamps. We exchange it as well.

Grey – On good terms, friends but not a ' I would give my life or you ' friend.

Blood Red – This is the color of true love, soul mates even. It's the color of Irina and Laurent's bond together.

Rose Pink – The true color of love flourishing, the darker the shade, the more love passing between the people. EG – Mine and the blond haired brown- eyed relationship.

Brown – A feud between people.

Black – Pure hatred. True detest between people.

If a certain bronze haired vamp was here no prizes for guessing what _ours _would be.

It didn't hurt so much anymore as long as I was in the same room of my new addiction, the hole was shut and no matter how much I thought of him, I didn't feel any pain at all. Even Victoria was unable to do that.

'IZZY!" Victoria screeched to me and I looked around immediately. The twins were waking up.

I was by their side in a second whilst Victoria talked at top speed on the phone to Irina and Laurent who were currently hunting.

'Where are we?' A musical voice chimed and I shot a smile towards the female twin that had spoken.

She looked shell-shocked at her voice and I chuckled humorlessly.

'Let me explain.' I soothed them as they looked petrified.

'My name is Isabella Marie Windsor- preferably Izzy or Iz- I am the leader of this coven and this is my sister, Victoria.' I began, smiling reassuringly. They both visibly relaxed at my obvious friendliness. I continued, 'We are vampires but do not feed upon humans. We feed upon animals only. A vampire attacked you three days ago but the venom was in o deep for us to suck out. You can either join our coven or go off on your own.'

They just stared at us dumbly before the boy stuttered out 'Yeah, that would be good. My name is Harvey Smith and this is my twin sister Elizabeth Smith – Elizabeth let out a snarl and then widened her eyes, surprised at the noise – who prefers to be known as Lizzie only. The boy on the still, Urm, _changing_ is Zack Anderson. He is our cousin.'

I grinned at him warmly, seeing that he kept shooting stunned glances towards Victoria and each time looking away again.

I knew if he were human a pink tinge would have appeared on his cheeks right now.

His eyes went round and huge as he realized I knew exactly what he was doing and so did Victoria, who had bit her lip to stop from laughing.

His twin seemed thankfully clueless, then she suddenly clutched her throat and complained to herself 'Does this always _burn_ so much?' I internally kicked myself and apologized and explained about the thirst.

It didn't escape my notice, however, that the line between Vic and Harvey was turning into a light carnation color.

My delighted discovery was frozen, however, when my angel's eyes suddenly fluttered open and his irises showed that they had turned chocolate to ruby.

I held my breath with anticipation as he studied everyone's faces one by one.

His gaze fell on my face and a smile immediately spread over his face.

I was sure I would have gone 10 shades of pink by now if I was human.

His smile was so exhilarating, it light up his whole face and I instinctively joined in.

For ages we simply studied each others faces. He was godlike. There was no other adjective to describe his creamy skin, his full ruby lips, and the darkest and longest lashes ever.

I was under a spell and Victoria knew it. She grabbed my arm and simply announced : 'Hunting Time! Irina and Laurent are meeting us down there.'

Zack appeared at my side and we continued where we left off.

Soon after, we got talking and I explained to him absolutely everything about what he was and the Volturi.

After a puppy dog pout from him, I finally told him my whole past.

'Wow Izzy That's…Wow. Where the fuck is the bastard? Okay, I've only known you 5 minutes yet I already know you don't deserve that. You're to kind and innocent. I swear, if I find him I will rip him apart and burn the pieces.'

I giggled timidly. 'Did I mention that's the only way to kill a vamp?' I questioned him.

He chuckled along with me. I loved the sound it was like the sound of a waterfall and the most beautiful wind chime ever.

We shared information about our life all throughout his hunt and I was ecstatic to see out faded pink line deepening by the hour.

**ZPOV – Yeah Zack Yay!**

**Wow. I am 19 years old and think I am in love with a fantastic girl I have just met. **

**She explained to me what I was and about mates and stuff and powers. Crap! I hope she can't read minds… I think I was thinking about us being mates the whole time crap crap crap crap crap! **

**Izzy. Isabella. Her name invaded my thoughts like some razor sharp blades – except way more pleasant.**

**I climbed onto my bed and sighed **_**Izzy. **_**As soon as I thought the name her freesia and lily scent hit me. It was amazing. I grinned happily as my new favorite person gracefully danced into my room.**

'**Hey, Zaccy!' She sang, giving me a quick hug. I pouted without thinking, wanting to hold on to the angel for longer.**

'**Hey Iz-Fizz!' I smiled and she laughed. I got lost in the sound it was so angelic, pure and free.**

**How dare that ex-boyfriend – Edwin or Eduardo or something – hurt **_**my**_** sweet Izzy? **

**Ok where did the MY come from? **

**Yeah sure, I liked her as in like her like her but hey as if someone that beautiful would ever take me. Simple Zack Anderson. **

**In my dreams. Well, not technically since I can't sleep but still…**

**Hey what's the worst that could happen if I simply ask her?**

**Or I could ask Victoria to help me out…**

**As soon as Izzy had left the room I called her twin happily. 'Victoria?'**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – As I have said for how many chapters I do not own any part of Twilight so build a bridge and get over it! (Lol jokes people)

_50 years later… _

I gazed into Zack's now chocolate eyes and sighed. He flashed me a heart stopping cheeky grin in return.

'EW!' Harvey and Lizzie shrieked in unison. Victoria, who had been watching us in awe, glared at Harvey menacingly.

'Kids! Come on, or you'll be late!' Irina called, immediately breaking the annoyance between the two love struck fools.

It was 50 years later and mine and Zack's bond had deepened into a rich ruby as are Harvey and Vicky's.

Victoria told me about Zack crushing on me and that's when I knew I loved him with every fiber of my being.

Since then, we've been inseparable. Lizzie grinned at us all happily, she didn't care about being the only one without a mate and used this against us, like one time, we – as in me and Zack; Victoria and Harvey, Laurent and Irina- were sharing our prey and she parted her lips in a smug smirk as she drained a panther all to her self. I remember snarling at her in annoyance. What? Panthers were my favorite.

I gave Laurent and Irina a kiss on the cheek before climbing into my baby black Mercedes Benz. Zack whined next to me, he simply couldn't understand why his crystal Ferrari Enzo was too conspicuous.

I rolled my eyes and sped off, Vic, Harv and Liz on my heels.

5 minutes later we pulled up in front of a place I haven't seen in 50 years, Forks high.

Zack wrapped an arm around me possessively as all of the male species heads snapped towards me. I tilted my head slightly so my face was invisible. Being a vamp still hadn't taken away my shyness.

I had decided to take my normal vampire form, no one would recognize Chief Swan's daughter who was said to have crashed straight into a lake and drowned.

I walked up to the office with my family flanking my sides.

'Excuse me?' I sang to the receptionist.

'Y-yes m-ma'am?' She stuttered back, taking in Zack and Harvey's appearance. I felt Zack's inaudible deep chuckle of amusement drill into me as I allowed a silent snarl to erupt.

'We're new here there's the Windsor twins – I gestured to me and Vic – and the Anderson triplets.' I finished, beckoning to the twins and Zack.

'Oh, of course.' She breathed, still eyeing MY boyfriend. Honestly, I could almost feel the lust rolling off her.

'To young, to young to young. Plus, he's already attached to that brunette who spoke. Maybe- No. To young, to young to young!' The receptionist scolded herself quietly whilst handing us our maps, schedules and slips.

I couldn't help the jealous growl that escaped me but thankfully Lizzie covered it up by pretending to cough.

'Jealous much?' Zack nudged me playfully as we stalked out of the pedophiles office.

'Yes, actually.' I snapped and hurried off, folding my arms over my chest in a spoilt brat way.

I heard Zack snort so walked up to the nearest boy and started to flirt. I twirled my brown locks around and gazed up at the star-struck boy through my eyelashes.

'Excuse me, could you please back away from my girlfriend, and nobody will get hurt.' Zack's magical voice chimed in behind me and I giggled with humor.

'Jealous much?' I quoted as we left the boy that was obviously glaring daggers after Zack.

'Truce?' Zack offered, looking so sad my dead heart bled for him and I immediately wanted to wipe the heartbroken expression away.

'Truce.' I grinned in agreement.

We looked around for the rest of our family but they must have gone to lesson as there was no trace of them left.

I reached up and gave Zack a quick peck on the lips before running to English whilst he scarpered off to Biology.

I walked into the familiar room and breathed in the scent happily. I was early, as usual and chose a seat at the back.

My phone let out a quick _Ching-Ching _and I read the text from Liz.

_Izzy, get out of der now! X L X _

_Y? X I X_

_Cos ther is sum1 u rely don't want 2 see showin up X L X _

I frowned in annoyance. Lizzie's power was to see the future that definitely was not going to change but I didn't get who I hated enough for her to text me.

Okay, so I had used Irina's power and showed her, Harv and Zack my memories so she could have plucked something up but still…

_Z_

_U no hu Liz is on about? Apparently, someone is comin in2 my class who I don't wanna c… Help me out a bit Z. Ur the 1 in her lesson plus ur power is 2 no exact what's goin on…_

_Lyl_

_X I X_

_Iz_

_Get out of ther now! I can't tell u y just trust me._

_Lyl_

_Z xxxxxooooooxxxxxxx_

Urgh, better make a dash for it then, you don't catch _me_ betting against Lizzie.

I walked up to the already entering teacher and told him the first excuse that sprung to mind.

'Sir, there is an extremely urgent issue at home, one of my aunties are in hospital with leukemia. It is getting worse.'

'Of course, Miss Windsor, I understand. Go and here.' He quickly scribbled an note down and flashed me a sympathetic glance.

'I hope she get's better and please, take as long off as you need.'

I gave him a fake sob and a quick word of gratitude before sweeping out of the classroom.

Not looking where I was going, I bumped clumsily into a pair of strong arms which tightened when he looked down at my face.

I cocked my head up and met coal black eyes and the most unusual mes of bronze hair.

'Bella…' He breathed in wonder and… joy? No impossible.

'Edward.' I snarled and pushed passed him.

Within seconds of bursting out of the school and into the parking lot, Zack was by my side and wrapping his arms around me protectively. That is, before a blur of black attacked me with a scream of:

'Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!' And she glanced up at me with glazed over excited eyes. Stupid Hyper pixie.


	6. I'm back CHAPTER 6

**Disclaimer – OKAII U GET THE POINT – I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! *Cries***

**A/N Woop Woop Guess whose back people? The one and only Sian Gilbert 3 =]**

Zack snarled angrily, tearing Alice's body off mine and throwing her into Jaspers waiting arms. A protective growl built up in Jaspers throat as he pushed Alice away and crouched defensively in front of her.

I laid a calming hand on Zack's trembling chest, willing him to calm down.

'Zack, honey, breathe. Calm down.' I murmured against him, silently showing him images of Alice's loyalty and kindness to me. Under my influence, he stopped shaking and slowly took deep breaths to calm down.

'I love you, Iz' He breathed, pressing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around him to show that I loved him too.

Alice watched us, torn between ecstatic and unbearably sad. Jasper was watching her adoringly.

Within seconds, my coven –excepting Laurent and Irena- was at my side. Victoria took her place next to me with her hand entwined with Harvey's whilst Lizzie flanked Zack.

'Well, Bella. I am so offended. Reunited with your best friend after _FIFTY YEARS_ and not one hug!' Alice pouted, her lower lip trembling. Sighing, I untangled myself from Zack's rib-crushing embrace and allowed my arms to wrap around Alice.

She jumped up and pecked my head affectionately, beckoning Jasper over. A sheepish smile flickering across his features, he pulled me into a friendly hug. Somewhere close to me, Zack grumbled jealously but allowed it to pass.

'Now, after the genuine delight of seeing you again Bella, would you like to explain why you _wasn't _in Forks when Edward almost got sent mad missing you, and what the hell your doing here _as a vampire_ in the arms of this… boy.' Alice hissed. Angry, but still happy for my happiness.

My face drooped sadly as I realized that Alice might not exactly be ecstatic that I've moved in from Edward. Zack flinched, noticing my agony and carefully slid a comforting arm around my waist. Victoria moved closer to me – an instinct for when I was sad.

Alice softened as I threw all my memories at her, Jasper winced as my emotions clouded him. I didn't care. _They_ had put me through this as well as Edward had. Alice was my sister, but that didn't keep her from scampering off at Edwards' heel like a puppy dog.

'Now you know Alice…' I breathed, racing off as soon as I could. Zack followed closely behind, with Victoria; Harv and Lizzie an inch behind him.

'BELLA!' Alice's agonized cry echoed behind me, momentarily causing rusty daggers to pierce my heart.

I heard her footsteps gently tap on the ground as she raced after me but we were too fast, eventually I heard her howl with grief before bursting out with dry sobs. Vic sung quietly, it was a soothing sound and I immediately relaxed.

_Two hours later … =] … Izzy's house!! … =]_

I was reclining on the sofa, sprawled lazily over Zack's long body, when the knock on the door roused me.

'Who could that be?' Irina wondered briefly before dragging herself off the armchair and appearing instantaneously at the door.

'Irina! It has been too long… Is Bella Swan here?????' A timid voice questioned shyly.

_Esme. _

Irina's eyes narrowed suspiciously. 'You're looking for Bella Swan? I'm afraid she passed away fifty years ago... in this very town I believe.'

'Ahh… well… Urm… my children…Jasper, Alice and Edward informed me that she was here?' Esme stuttered, chagrined.

I dived off Zack's lap and to the door, Irina grinned at me, proud that she had been so loyal.

'Esme?' I whispered, embracing my second mother lovingly. Her cinnamon hair fanned around my face, drowning me with her warm and spicy scent. I inhaled it, a contented smile playing around my features.

'Bella, oh dear Bella... I've missed you!!' Esme cried, kissing my cheek briefly before once again smothering me with love.

Gently untangling myself from her arms, I invited her inside. Zack scowled angrily, shocking me. A strong buzz of words flitted around my head making me wince in pain and I realized I had absorbed Edward's power as well. I concentrated on Zack's thoughts.

_Esme… the mother? Why is she being so friendly with Iz? And more importantly, why isn't Iz turning her away? Like she did with the spiky-haired short one… Alice was it?_

My frozen heart broke at how much he cared for me, I replied to his thoughts hurriedly.

_Zack, be nice. Esme is like a second mother, she didn't _want_ to leave me she did it only because of Edward… Alice was most likely to have been forced too but she could've foreseen it and prevented it._

Zack gathered me up in his arms and pulled me onto his lap, muttering fiercely into my ear; 'That Edward better not get any ideas you're _mine_ and I'm yours.'

Jealous fool. I pecked him on the cheek before gracefully leaping off his lap and grinning warmly at Esme.

'Esme- this is my coven and I am their leader. This is Harvey and of course you know his mate – Victoria? Yes, yes. Good, good. Well then there's Irina and Laurent who you know… and my mate Zack and his cousin Lizzie who is twins with Harvey.'

Each of my coven grinned or waved when I introduced them and soon we were all talking.

'So, Esme… Where's Carlisle?' I asked her curiously, although we both knew I didn't mean Carlisle.

'He and… the others thought it would be better if I came alone. We've always had a connection.' She smiled at me happily, a tiny dimple appearing on her chin.

The rest of the night was joyful, humorous and beyond exciting – although inside I was breaking, breaking, breaking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- Yeah yeah blah blah blah I don't own twilight, but i do however own Zack, Harvey, Liz, The plot and any other new characters.**

I stretched lazily on my bed, my old habits once again chipping in as I tried in vain to fall into an impossible slumber. 'Zack, Hon?' I yelled after quickly surveying the room and noting his absence.

I ran downstairs and tapped Irina on the shoulder. 'Mom, have you seen Zack?' I asked her, tilting my head to the side worriedly. She smiled at me and gestured vaguely towards the backyard. I grinned at her and went outside, where Zack was lying calmy, his head tilted towards the star-dotted sky as his eyes close dreamily in bliss as the moonlight bounced off his porcelain skin.

Unwilling to break his happiness, i simply lay next to him with my arms cradling my head as i rolled to face him. Sensing and smelling my presence, his eyes flickered to my face and he grinned a chesire cat grin as he embraced me to him.

'You called, sweetheart?' He cooed, gently caressing my flawless face.

'I'm thirsty... or hungry.... whatever.' I pouted at him, knowing this was his weakness, but i was NOT going hunting on my own, no way, nu-uh, not with the Cullens out there.

We ran next to each other, neither willing to leave the other behind as we pounded on the floor and hunted.

* * *

Two lions and a deer later, we hurried home and cleared up just in time for school, after persuading a worried Victoria, a tense Zack and the curious but sympathetic twins, that I could go, that is.

I sat in English with my nerves on edge, waiting nervously for the big moment. I sent a quick text to Liz.

_L,_

_How Much Longer?????_

_I xxx_

It wasn't long before my phone broke my determined silence.

_I,_

_Exactly 2mins and 32 seconds_

_Good Luck xx_

_L xx_

I set my phone on vibrate and waited for my doom to come, deciding against running out of class again like the coward I was with my tail tucked between my legs.

And sure enough, two minutes and thirty-two seconds later- The longest two minutes and thirty-two seconds in my life, I might add, in walked Adonis in the flesh. I shrunk into my seat, playing random songs on my Ipod and putting a book over my face. Oh yeah, _that's_ going to stop him from recoginizing my scent. As if! He'll probably take the seat next to mine anyway.... and then what? I could jump out the window... No. I could freeze time and get the hell outta there.... No, they'll wonder where you suddenly dissappeared to. I could call Zack to rip him up and burn the pieces... Maybe.

Just as I moved on to more wacky and crazy idea's (Sell him to the circus.... Oh Yes (: ) He strolled up to me and took the seat exactly next to mine. I growled low enough for just him to hear.

He frowned at me with his topaz eyes, his expression hurt. I rolled my kohl-rimmed eyes in annoyance and continued to flick through the ideas in my head, projecting them so he could hear them. A mixture of pain, melancholy, amusement, annoyance, regret and back to pain flickered across his face and i suddenly realized I could absorb his power.

Copying it into my brain, I dug into his thoughts happily.

_I totally blew it. She hates me. _(No shit sherlock - pardon my french.)_ I suppose I could go to the volturi... No. I can win her back. _

WHAT?? First he's wallowing in self-pity, then he turns suicidal and now he's planning on seducing me?? Talk about bipolar disorder,

'Bella.' Edward finally greeted me, his hand brushing my arm in a familiar fashion. My dead hear remained still, not bothering to flutter as it used to, or how it now does to Zack.

'Bella was weak, a human. I'm Izzy, but to you I'm Isabelle.' I snapped icily, coldly glaring at him with all the hatred i could muster.

_Oh her __façade is not going to last, she still loves me. I can sense the love._

I stared at him in shocked anger, how the hell can he be so delusional?? It's not hard to tell the difference between loathing and love, ya'know i felt like spitting at him, but that would mean me giving up the one thing I i had a secret, my power to read his mind.

'Bells... I did it to protect you.' He whispered brokenly. Hell this boy is a good actor.

I snorted in an unladylike fashion and listened to Mr. Whats-His-Face's lecture like the good likkle girl i was, taking pointless notes and doodling tiny anime and chibi people in my book - a habit I took up after being locked in a room with Lizzie that couldnt be broken down with pure vampire strength - don't ask.

Edward must've noticed how i would rather stick needles in my eyes than talk to him, however, as he contented himself with simply taking in every aspect of my appearance.

I rolled my eyes once again, and carefully positioned my book between us so that he couldn't see me and watched the clock on the wall, wsiting anxiously for the next 40 minutes to come so i could escape into French with Victoria. The clocked ticked slowly, lulling me into banging my head softly on the table at the annoying tick-tocks emnating from it, and various students watched me, as their only source of humor in the school.

Vibrating jolted me from my staring at the clock and I looked down to check the text I had recieved.

_I,_

_Only 32 more minutes, hang in there!_

_-L x_

I groaned at the text and mumbled a quick apology to the teacher before sinking my head back onto the table, once again drifting into my thoughts. That is, of course, untill-

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock._

That clock is going to have an early death, mark my words..

* * *

**AN**

**Oh My Godd :D sorry i haven't updated in so long... Please don't KILL ME!!!!!! I'm too young to die..!**

**So how do YOU think this should go on? Let me know in a review :D Oh and tell me if you don't understand Anything, Blah blah blah :)**


	8. Chapter 8 CONTEST INSIDE AT END

**Disclaimer- I Don't Freaking Own Twilight, But If Someone Dares To Touch Zac, Harvey Or Lizzie, I shall kill you grrrr.**

**Zac's Power- There has been some confusion on Zac's power, so just to clear it up, his power is to automatically realise what someone is talking about, not the coolest power but heck is it useful!**

**~Enjoy! And please review, its the reviews that have persuaded me to continue! **

'So... if you had to choose between me and your Zac, you'd choose me, right?' Edward questioned persistently.

'No.' I replied, in between me banging my head off the table. Hesitance clouded Edwards features as he took in this new piece of information.

'But really, if you had to, you'd choose me, yeah?'

I growled deep in my throat in annoyance. Some people just didn't take the hint. The annoying vampire leaned back in his chair smugly, deciding my silence meant yes. Curious, I entered his mind.

_What did I say, she so wants me. I can tell. The way she fawns over her so-called mate in order to make me jealous is solid proof of this._

'Edward Cullen you stupid self-absorbed obnoxious jerk!' I snarled, my eyes briefly flitting into different colours of the rainbow in my annoyance and rage. 'I do not, and never will, love you! A long, long time ago I did. But you've changed, Edward. We are not meant to be at all. I'm in love with Zac, and I shall always be. Nothing you do can make me change my mind.'

Slight regret overcome me for my outburst, but not out of pity, no, out of regret for letting him know that I could read the thoughts swamping through his head. Still glaring at him, I realised something was wrong.

The silence in the classroom was deafening as I cast a glance around me to see the shocked features of everyone's faces. Gulping, I turned to face my teacher. A vein pulsed in his forehead as his stony glare was focused on my flawless features.

'Miss, I suggest you go outside and take a few breaths to calm down.' He hissed between grinding teeth. Edward had frozen in his seat, a look of pure confusion on his face. I happily stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the door with just enough strength to make the window rattle dangerously in its frame. Satisfied, I sent a text to Lizzie.

_V_

_He Is SUCH a JERK!_

_I Think I'm In need of a G.N.O _**(AN, Girls night out)**

_Got sent out of class, fancy skipping?_

_LoveYa Sis x_

_-I xx_

Bored, I froze time and casually sauntered into class to retrieve my books and bag, before a devilish grin came over me and I pulled down the trousers on Edwards legs slightly and put his belt in the bin. I chuckled to myself and exited the classroom, carefully stowing my school stuff out of sight before unfreezing time. After a couple of minutes, I heard the the teacher call Edward up to point out the grammar mistakes in a sentence.

3...2...1- Perfectly on time, a laugh rolled around the class, followed by an embarrassed yelp emanating from Edward's mouth in reply to his stylish jeans falling to his ankles unexpectedly. Peeking in through the window, I burst out laughing in synchronization with the rest of our class at the startled look on his face. Having seeming to of lost control over his body, Edward hurriedly pulled his trousers up and followed the chiming-bell sound of my laugh. Something akin to resentment took form in his eyes, as I smiled sweetly, amusement dancing in my own. The sound of my phone vibrating caught my attention as I pressed read on the text.

_I-_

_Of course he is, you deserve better Hun. Don't dwell on it, you have Zac :)_

_& Sure, meet me at the fountain down the hall._

_Love Ya Sis x _

_V xx_

Retrieving my school supplies, I walked down to the fountain and waited patiently for Victoria to arrive, entertaining myself by pushing down on the button and watching the water sprinkle out.

'Hey!' Victoria chirped, her voice coming from some place on my right. Having being so absorbed in my game, her scent hadn't yet got through to me and for the first time in my vampire life, I was startled enough to jump.

'...Oops.' I said, wincing as I took in the damage I had caused to the water fountain. Victoria laughed, the sound making me join in as we made our way into the forest conveniently located just outside the school.

'Well, well, what do we have here.' A familiar yet, different voice snapped at us, the tone venomous with thinly disguised disgust. Now an automatic reaction, I reached for my power to freeze time as did Victoria, before some horrible-tasting rag was shoved into both of our mouths and our vision blacked.

'This is a special serum, made to stop your kind from using your powers and making you as weak as a human. So if I was you, I'd just shut up and be a good little leech.' The voice continued, as we desperately tried to locate the source.

'You can't see me, you see, that serum also stops your sight. Don't worry, it'll wear off in a couple of hours, but that'll be long enough. Did I also mention it makes your skin an impenetrable as a humans? Yeah, well that's a pretty important part.' The voice laughed to itself happily and my weight suddenly left the ground as I was lifted up into the air.

_**CONTEST :D :D :D**_

_**AN- Hmm... I wonder who this mystery guy/girl is... **_

_**The two people first to give the closest answer in a review gets a shout out and something else (read bellow)**_

_**-All entries fill out the form below of a character (optional) and you COULD be in with a chance of your character being in my story :Yay: (species must be Human, Werewolf OR vamp)**_

_**-The two winners will automatically have their characters entered, but I will choose 1-3 more if your entry seems interesting.**_

_**Name-**_

_**Species-**_

_**gender-**_

_**Age-**_

_**Personality-**_

_**Short bio-**_

_**Any Powers? (Vamps only)-**_

_**What they look like-**_

_**I will send you a message if you are one of our winners, or If I like your entry so much I would like to add them into my story!**_

_**-Any questions, please pm me, and I will try to get back to you :D**_

_**IMPORTANT- PLEASE READ!**_

_**I will ONLY post the next chapter if I have at least one person who has entered, or there is no point in the contest as it'll be revealed in the next chapter**_


	9. DISCONTINUEDSorry

_To all my valuable reviewers, alerters, favoriters-_

I'm discontinuing this story. I'm so sorry, but I have no idea where I'm going with it, and I have no inspiration to finish it.. Feel free to finish it, post it here, claim it as your own, whatever, I don't care, just send me the link so I can see your treating my baby well.

I love you all!


End file.
